


On the Brooklyn Bridge

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [59]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Modern AU, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Confessing your love to your best friend can be a big risk.But it can also have big rewards.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 17
Kudos: 40
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	On the Brooklyn Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 2/15/20 prompt: This bridge will only take you halfway there.

In retrospect, maybe confessing her love to one of her best friends while on a vacation to New York City with him was not the best of ideas, especially not with two days left on their trip and only one hotel room.

But the sunset was spectacular, and there was magic in the air as she walked across the Brooklyn Bridge with Poe beside her.

The setting was perfect. Now, with fear and hope battling for control, it was all up to her.

The sunset may have been spectacular, but it didn’t hold a candle to Poe . . .

Or his kiss.


End file.
